Complications
by Remembrance123
Summary: After Zack comes back, Riku finds his boyfriend, Cloud, spending less and less time with him. Feeling all angst up he goes for a walk.  Angst / Cuteness / Fluffiness / etc.


Riku sighed, he hated how his mind made things appear. It was as if his mind on purposely saw things the wrong way, his mind was the most modified-perceptive (the new word he made up) idiotic thing that ever existed. Riku knew for a fact that Zack was not a bad person, in fact the few conversations he had with Zack he managed to smile, and it usually took a month before someone could make him smile. Zack had even given him the nickname "Frowny" which he happily rhymed with "Cloudy", which was of course given to his boyfriend, Cloud.

It made Riku smile, and it made him happy to know Cloud's best friend was back. The surprise in the blond's eyes when he heard, the way he almost cried made Riku realise just how important Zack was, when he thought about it... if he lost Sora, he would feel the same way. If he had lost Sora for years, and then Sora died. And randomly came back... He would spend every second of every day just being with the other one. Which comforted him when Cloud, his boyfriend, began ditching him for Zack... But it left a lingering taste that he didn't like.

He didn't blame Cloud, but the blond knew that it was his first relationship with someone... the blond knew that Riku had no idea what he was doing.

It was as if, Zack had replaced him... Not emotionally or sexually, just in the way that Cloud's obsession used to be Riku, and now it was Zack. It made Riku feel awkward, it made him slowly start avoiding Cloud... it sucked because Riku missed the way his boyfriend teased him and bothered him...

The silver haired teen sighed, not liking the way his mind perceived things. He tried fiddling things with his hands, anything to keep his mind preoccupied but all he could think about lately was his lover, and how things were turning out.

He found that the more he tried to persuade his mind onto not thinking about it, the more he thought about it... "My brain is such a bastard..."

Was he jealous?

Jealous of Zack?

Zack, who everyone liked, everyone wanted to know... Zack, the one who got all of Cloud's attention... Zack... The one Sora was being all buddy-buddy with... Zack... the one who came back from the darkness and was filled with joy.

Riku looked out the window, seeing it rain, he smiled. He liked rain, and he didn't know why. But he couldn't help but feel... incomplete. Sora had become Zack's best friend, Cloud admitted he still had feelings for Zack, even Sephiroth spent time with Zack...

It was _always_ Zack... Zack, Zack, Zack!

Riku frowned; after failing to keep himself preoccupied, he decided to take a walk. He felt something stuck in his chest, something... was it guilt? He didn't know, and if asked to be honest he would respond with 'I don't care'. He just hated being forgotten...

He was forgotten.

By Sora.

By Sephiroth.

By Cloud.

Riku heaved, his chest heavy as he stepped outside, the cold night air made him shiver a little but he didn't feel like grabbing his jacket so he went on.

He felt the rain pour all over him as he walked further. He said nothing but kept going, step after step... Was Cloud... was Cloud going to break up with him? Would Cloud do that to him?

With the way he was feeling, maybe he wouldn't be surprised if he was forgotten. He kept walking, he didn't even know where he was going but it was hard to get lost in Radiant Garden so he wasn't too worried. Then again, with the way his mind was preoccupied, he didn't think he could be worried.

"Riku!"

He thought he heard someone call his name, so the silver haired teen looked up rather annoyed. Seeing no one he frowned, secretly he wished someone did call his name... he wished someone cared.

Riku walked on.

"Riku!"

"What?" He called back.

"You moron." Cloud whispered as he got closer, "Where the hell are you going?"

"I don't know." He turned around, and kept walking. It comforted him a little when he realised Cloud walking beside him. He was pulled in close and he rested his head on Cloud's warm body.

"You're such an idiot." The blond murmured.

Riku only chuckled from below.

"So, moron. Now that we're soaking wet in the rain and in the middle of nowhere, tell me what's wrong." The blond cupped Riku's cheek as they walked, walking slower than before.

"Nothing's wrong." Riku looked up to see Cloud give him a look. "Okay fine, something's wrong... but I don't want to say it."

"Moron..."

"Shut up!" Riku grinned, he felt happy now that Cloud was spending time with him. The emerald eyed teen liked it when Cloud spent time with him, he wanted to ask Cloud to spend more time with him... but he couldn't. He knew if he asked, Cloud would happily comply, but still. He didn't want to be a burden.

"So, now that we know something's up, why don't you tell me what it is?"

The silver haired teen pulled away from the blond, he softly took a seat on a bench, not caring if it was soaking wet. "This is going to sound... really, really retarded..."

"Everything you say is retarded." Cloud teased, he only smiled when he got an angry glare from Riku. He always teased the other, and after every tease he could always see the light curve on the corner of Riku's lips. "Is this... about Zack? Because I told you, I still have feelings for him but I love you more, and I'm staying with you."

"I know." Riku sighed, leaning onto the railing, "It's just... you..." Gah, he was an idiot. "I just want you to spend a little more time with me is all."

Cloud blinked, taking a few steps closer to Riku, leaning into give him a kiss on the cheek. "You _are_ a moron."

"See I told you you'd-"

"Not for that." Cloud took a seat next to Riku, immediately frowning when he realised just how wet the bench was. Since it was already too late, he didn't move. "I would spend a lot more time with you if you stop avoiding me all the time, you moron."

Riku blinked, looking to the side. "Sorry."

Cloud rolled his eyes and pulled the other close. "You're such a muffin."

"I'm not a muffin." He grumbled, wondering if he _really_ just said that.

The blond snorted, "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I don't know..." The silver haired teen moved the hair out of his eyes. "This is my first relationship Cloud... I... don't know what to do."

The blond nodded, he cupped Riku's cheek one more time - oh how he loved doing that - and slowly lowered his lips to collide with the silver haired teens.

"I'm stupid, aren't I?"

"Just a bit." The blond grinned when he saw the other one give him a glare. "But... you get all cute and you totally turn into a girl when you're pissed, so I don't mind."

Riku chuckled, he wasn't afraid to show his weaker side around Cloud... Smiling a little he curled up onto Cloud's chest.

After a short silence Cloud looked over to his lover, "We cleared this up, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm really soaked, and cold... And I want a hot shower."

Riku grinned, "As long as I can join, I don't mind."


End file.
